To Be A Cullen
by Mai Ascot
Summary: When Percy is on a mission to investigate some deaths in Forks, he recieves some fatal wounds. But before he can die Carslise finds him. But what happens when Aro becomes interested in the amazingly gifted newborn Cullen? HoO never happened.After TLO, BD.
1. Prologue

A/N No, I'm not dead! Believe it or Not (Just quoted one of my other stories, check it out!) I just have the biggest case of writers block I've ever had. But anyways, enough about my failings...

With _Percy Jackson:Missing, _I'm going to put a poll up soon about what to do with it, because it just annoys me now. Showing off, _nananana you spent ages on me and now I'm just a waste of space that you'll never finish!_ So annoying...

But, this is an idea I've wanted to do for a bit, but at the moment, my computer is full of the begginings of stories, ideas and random stuff so yeah, I will be proving I'm not dead with more stories soon enough...

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I be on FF?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prolouge<span>**

My breath was quickening, and my heart wouldn't stop pounding.

I was sure they could smell me.

I was sure they could hear me.

I was backing away slowly from where a pack of (blind) hell hounds were prowling, looking for me, that annoying to-be-dinner that got away and blinded them in the process.

I had a silent mantra echoing in my head.

_Do not make a sound. Don't draw attention to yourself. These hellhounds are NOT Mrs O'Leary. Got that? _

Sadly, as I was oh-so-skilfully backing away from the Mrs O'Leary lookalikes I stumbled over a ill placed twig. I paused, as every hellhound's ugly black head turned towards me.

_Now, _said my brain, _you run._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Being Rick Riordan would be cool. Being Stephanie Meyer would be cooler. Sadly, I am neither. Percy Jackson and Twilight belong to them respectively.

A/N In this story, Percy doesn't have the Curse of Achilles.

_Percy's POV_

I ran at full pelt through the woods not knowing where I was going, just ducking past trees and changing direction every few seconds to try and confuse my scent, but from the snarls behind me, I could tell it wasn't working very well.

I kept going though, knowing that if I paused I was dead. My legs were like a blur, my arms pumping my forwards. I was _just about _keeping ahead of them.

But I wouldn't be able to keep it up.

I had three options:

Keep running and hope to keep ahead of them (not likely)

Stand and fight

Accept death (sure as Hades not happening)

Option no.2 was looking quite attractive right now compared to the other two, as my legs were slowing and my lungs were screaming to me in silent agony _breathe properly damn you! We're about to give out!_

I fingered Riptide in my pocket, jostling with the rest of my body, up and down. I gripped hold of it and spun, Zoe Nightshade's creation glittering in bronze glory in my hand.

I slashed the first hellhound just as it approached, it's ugly jaws open. It disintegrated into yellow dust which seeped through the forest floor like quicksand.

The next few minutes were a blur, with me slashing and rolling and disintegrating hellhounds right and left. I hadn't meant to offend Hades; in fact, I didn't know what I did to annoy him _this _bad. I've hardly seen the pale guy since the Second War.

My train of thought was interrupted by yet another hellhound jumping on me.

Finally they were all gone, and I leant against a tree for support. My breathing was ragged and shallow, my legs felt like jelly there had to have been at least twenty hellhounds chasing me.

I dropped Riptide on the ground, the weight hurting my arm like it never had before. I closed my eyes and put my head back filling my lungs with burning air.

That's when I realised I had made an amateur mistake.

I had dropped my weapon. I had made myself vulnerable. I hadn't checked there weren't anymore.

My eyes snapped open a second too late, as the last hellhound attacked me.

I could vaguely hear a voice, and blood. So much blood...

I thought of Annabeth, and her smile, and idly I wondered if she would miss me.

Then I started burning.

_Carlisle's POV_

Edward was doing us all a concert in the dining room, as Renesmee had insisted. Even though she now looked sixteen, she could still bat those pretty eyelashes of hers and wind us round her little finger.

'Dad? Can you do Mum's song?' she asked Edward innocently, and Bella looked imploringly at him. Between those two, it's a miracle he ever left the piano.

He sighed playfully and his fingers moved swiftly up and down the piano. In the corner of my eye, I could see Emmett and Jacob fidgeting in their seast, obviously wishing they were watching the game.

Suddenly Alice gasped loudly. Everybody spun to look at her, and Edward even stopped playing. Her eyes had gone blank and it was she was obviously having a vision.

When her eyes focused, a her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

'Quick.' she whispered, and ran off towards the forest. I sprinted after her, trying to keep up with her blurring form. I saw Edward overtake me, and Jasper and Esme were at my side along with Bella.

Emmett, Rosalie and Renesmee were just behind us, and I couldn't see Jacob in the trees. Everyone desperate to see whatever Alice had seen. We seemed to run for miles, never ceasing. Suddenly, Alice stopped.

We had stopped in front of a clearing, and what we saw was mind-blowing.

A boy, about seventeen was holding a bronze sword, and twenty of the biggest wolves? Dogs? Children of the Moon? Quiletes on Steroids? I shook my head, and forgot the last one. Jake and Sam wouldn't do anything like this. I wanted to rush to help him, but Alice's hand stopped me, as if she had been reading my mind.

'He's got this.' I looked round and everybody else was watching with bated breath. I turned and looked at him, and unconsciously I saw he was quite good looking.

Tanned skin, and messy black hair. His body seemed lean and agile, and I caught sight of his eyes for the briefest of seconds, and saw they were dazzling green.

He singlehandedly killed all of the oversized mutant dogs, but was bloody mess at the end of it. He rested on a tree and thrust down the heavy looking sword. His limbs were shaking ever so slightly. I looked at Alice and asked with my eyes a silent question 'Why did you want us here?' and she answered, 'Wait.'

But not for long did we have to wait.

A faint growling came from the trees behind the teen and before he could pick up his weapon it was on him. I went to pull it off him, but Edward was already there.

The last mutant smashed against a tree and became yellow dust from the force of the throw. My doctor side kicked in and I started examining my 'patient'. His right lung was collapsed and eight of his ribs were broken, there was extreme blood loss.

He wasn't going to make it.

I looked at Alice, and she nodded.

This was the choice.

Not another life taken. Another soul damned to immortality. My lips felt dry, and I wondered if I could make myself do it once more.

'I give my consent.' Jake's voice shocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and he gave me a forced smile.

I closed my eyes and addressed the dying youth in my arms, even though he probably couldn't hear me 'I'm, so, so sorry.'

My teeth breached his skin, and I got ready for the blood frenzy to begin.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry I was slow on the ol' update scale, but the last few days have been hectic, but on the upside... I think my muse has (finally!) returned!

Also, so nobody's confuddled, just have to point out Percy thinks that he was bitten by a hellhound and is now somehow in the middle of a fire. A _really big _fire.

Yeah.

Percy hasn't really got any other explanations at the moment.

And he's a _teensy weensy bit_ thick. Thank Gods he has Annabeth, and yes, I am planning for a reunion later (much later) in the story, even if he just watches her from afar.

*blah* = Stephanie Meyer's descriptions.

**-(.)-**

_Percy's POV (Quite a lot of the descriptions taken from BD)_

I was burning. I felt as if my entire body was on fire.

This was worse than the Styx and holding the Sky combined. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. That, or the flames that had to be encasing me were slowly choking me.

Gods, I hoped they were.

That means I would die quicker, less painfully. Why wouldn't the pain end? Hellhound's bites weren't described anywhere _near _this bad. How were there survivors?

Nothing worked. None of my muscles would move except against my will.

Inside my head I was screaming, and I could feel my body jerking hopelessly.

I couldn't think of anything but the pain.

Not even my own name.

I couldn't think how old I was, _who _I was.

I had to just be charred remains by now, nothing left of the human. Just ashes.

I wanted to _die._

*All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless yells, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.*

Somewhere, in my consciousness that wasn't consumed by the pain, I felt some of my skin _knitting, _yes that was the word, back together.

But that was impossible.

I was being destroyed, my very _being _was wrong. I was dead.

Then I wondered why I was so sure, how could I be dead if I still felt the soul destroying pain? How could I possibly _think _of the pain if I were dead? That meant, somehow, I had to be alive.

*The endless burn raged on.

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.*

I could scream now, but I screamed less often, knowing it wouldn't help.

I would swear I could hear voices sometimes. They said weird things like '...is he like you Carlisle? Is that why he didn't scream before?' and '...I can hardly read his emotions, one minute it's like he's a vegetable, and the next he's off the chart. I've never sensed anything like it.' and the most confusing one was '... he looks like he'll turn out good. Real good. Like... _Rose... _good.'

I wasn't sure what that meant, but I was too busy wondering who the hell these people were.

Occasionally my eyes would shock open, but I would see nothing, just black and red, sometimes the smallest flash of green.

Sometimes, I swear I forgot to breathe the pain was so much, but for once my lungs weren't protesting. It was like they were saying _thank god, finally you stopped using us. _But that didn't make any sense.

Nothing made any sense.

It made even less sense when I finally, after an eternity of torture, opened my eyes.

**-(.)-**

I know it's a lot shorter than other chapter, but this is (I solemnly swear) going to be my shortest chapter. Promise!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello people!

I wanted to update on Halloween, so this is my attempt at doing just that, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: We've been over this. I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. Got that?

**-(.)-**

_Bella's POV_

It had almost been forty eight hours since he had been bitten.

After the problems in the woods, Edward did a quick search for more of the mutant dogs, but found nothing except a terrible stench of death and decay surrounding the forest.

Emmett had whizzed him back home and laid him on the table where he had stayed for the past two days, screaming for his life.

The teen hadn't screamed at first but he was screaming now (very loudly , though you could tell he couldn't control his own body.

The body in question was jerking this way and that as the venom spread, but nowhere near as bad as it had been. But I could see a definite change in him.

His skin was like ice, and it was amazing how big of a change the colour of his skin made to his face and overall appearance.

I could see his face changing because I was able to compare it to his old one from Nessie's gift.

Where before his features had been rugged and defined, a mix balancing out, now he was, as Emmett put it 'Rose good'. His face hadn't really changed just slight moves in the muscles and bone structure altered his whole appearance.

When before he looked like someone you wouldn't be afraid of late at night, and you'd ask him directions, now he looked like a super model, even when screaming in pain. His cheekbones were higher and more defined, and I could see that his dark hair, brows and eyelashes stood out against his pale skin.

His hands, while clenching and unclenching, you could notice scars trailing all down them, one even running right down to his shoulder, to a human they were horrific.

They were pretty horrific to us too.

They were on his chest as well, crisscrossing across his six pack. He couldn't feel us, so Alice had great fun taking his measurements and going shopping for a whole new wardrobe for him, which actually looked okay when she brought it back.

Right now, we were all assembled above him, watching his body jerking helplessly.

'How long?' Carlisle asked Alice tentatively. Alice closed her eyes for two seconds, and when she opened them she was positively beaming.

'Thirty seven seconds.'

'Will he need to hunt?'

'I can't be sure.'

The next thirty or so seconds were torture, everybody waiting with bated breath over his body, which had stopped jerking, and he had stopped screaming bloody murder, which was a huge comfort on my ears.

But when his eyes opened we all reeled back when we saw the colour of them.

They were a mesmerising green, the colour of the sea, ever moving like liquid and water, sloshing around in his eyes, with the red rims of the irises standing out.

He groaned, in a deep tone that didn't really reflect his appearance, before asking in a joking voice 'Who the Hades are you?'

I was shocked, I had to admit. First, he had gone through the transformation and kept his old eye colour, which was unheard of. Every vampire I knew either had golden eyes, red eyes, or when they were thirsty, black eyes. Second, he seemed not to be bothered by his thirst, which only I had ever accomplished, and thirdly, why did he swear by _Hades, _the Greek God if my memory served, not by hell?

All these questions were confusing my vamprific brain, which was hard to do.

Suddenly Edward gasped, his eyes widening. I heard him mutter so quiet nobody except vampires could ever have had a prayer of hearing him. But, being a vampire, I heard.

'No. Couldn't possibly... but... Greek Gods? What would Aro say? What would Aro do?' Why he was worrying about the Volturi at this moment in time was beyond me, so I decided to ask him later, and turned my gaze back to our newborn.

'Is your throat hurting?' asked Esme kindly, addressing the teen for the first time. His hand immediately flew to his throat, and he nodded.

'Also dear, what's your name?'' she added on as an afterthought.

'Percy. Percy Jackson.' I frowned at Edward who had answered for 'Percy' and he raised his eyebrows.

'Do I know you?' Percy asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

'Oh, no.' Edward smiled 'I'm a mind reader, I have a gift like Rachel' Somehow that flew with Percy as a look of understanding passed across his face, and he nodded.

'So are you like a relative of the empousai? Because I'm seriously hoping you aren't cause you seem nice so far… But anyway.' He looked pointedly at Edward while the rest of us wondered what the hell empousai were.

But Edward smiled and replied 'Oh no, nothing like that. We're… vegetarians.' Suddenly Percy was on guard again.

'You said 'we'. As in you, them' he nodded toward us 'and _me. _That burning…' he trailed off, his eyes betraying the true pain he had felt.

'Yes. You were dying Percy, we saved your life. But, for a cost.' Edward replied, and I prayed he knew what he was doing. Annoying a new-born was _not _something you want to do.

Percy put his hand on the table, and put the smallest ounce of pressure on it, I could see. The table shattered into about five pieces.

He quickly drew his hand away and stared at the table in shock, and then at his hand which did the damage.

'Yeah. We're super strong too.' Said Emmett making his debut, and flexing his freakishly large muscles.

Percy just raised his eyebrows and smirked. 'You know, those aren't as strong as they look. You've just pumped them up, no really hard work behind them.' Emmett raised his eyebrows and looked mildly insulted.

'You think you could take me on?'

'Anybody in this room could take you on. I could win.' He said as if he were stating a fact. Emmett's smirk became a fully blown grin.

'You know brother, I'll keep you to that. I have a feeling we're gonna get on.' Percy smiled and then grasped his throat in obvious discomfort.

Carlisle cleared his throat, remembering Percy was a new-born, not a decade old vamp. 'Right then, Percy. Hunting. Any volunteers to take Percy hunting?' Emmett raised his hand almost immediately, and Alice stepped forward with her pixie like grace.

'Wait, what exactly is… um, hunting?' Percy said, a bit self-consciously. Jasper stepped forward and took Percy into a room quickly. I could hear Jasper explaining hunting quite clearly, and I can honestly say that if I was a human and had just been turned then I would be running away from the crazy guy covered in scars as fast as my super speed legs would carry me.

But Percy took it pretty well, and understood, only interrupting once when Jasper said they just jumped on the animals and ripped them apart with our teeth (we all cringed save Emmett who perked right up) he asked if he could kill them with something other than his teeth because he couldn't really picture how he was going to do it.

I tried to imagine myself hunting, because I had to have done it hundreds of times before, yet I could never imagine myself from an outsider's point of view.

Percy had actually made a valid point, but Jasper waved him off saying instinct would take over when he got the scent.

When they came out Percy looked quite casual, but a tad shaken, and Jasper looked extremely satisfied.

I frowned and out popped out the question. 'How come this doesn't seem to suprise or bother you in the slightest?' I asked, then clapped my hands over my mouth.

Percy just shrugged and said 'Being... what I am is dangerous, usually you get killed and horrible things happen to you. So I've been bracing myself for quite a while, waiting for something to happen. I'm not dead, so that's something. I'm just prepared I guess.'

And then he was gone, leaving a slight breeze in the air, and a shout of 'Hunting, anyone?'

**-(.)-**

HAPPY HALLOWEEN ONE AND ALL, HAVE A GREAT NIGHT OF TRICK OR TREATING!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing.

**AN: **You must all hate me. To be honest, this seems to be the story you guys are most interested in (by gaging reviews) but it's the one I'm least interested in... I can't promise I'll update regularly but I will update and this won't be abandoned. Maybe neglected... but never abandoned. Enjoy! (I love Aro!)

**Thanks: **To ForbiddenForest, who got me off my arse and practically ordered me to start writing again. This is an early birthday present for her, because I couldn't be bothered to wait until March 22nd to give it to her. I hope she doesn't mind.

The Thalia idea was given to me by someone ages ago and I mutilated it, and now I can't remember their pen name. So could they get in contact so I can give them their trumpet of applause? Sorry for maybe forgetting your name... Oopsie...

**...**

Aro stood at the base of the throne room in Volterra, proud and tall, not even a whisper of hair moving, or a single muscle twitching. His joyful side was gone, as there were only Volturi present. Hundreds and Hundreds, not just the official members in black and grey, but others in white and green and blue and yellow and red who were undercover, plainclothes as it were, all over the world. They were all assembled. As they had all felt _it. _

A burst of power so colossal that you would have to be half starved not to have felt anything, hungry to the point of madness. Or a 'vegetarian'. Every time a newborn was created, a burst of power was omitted depending on how powerful the certain individual had been. A newborn with no powers - not even a blip unless you were within one hundred feet. A newborn as powerful as Jane or Alec or Demetri? You were looking at a small buzzing in your ears. A newborn like Benjamin, thought to be the most powerful in the world at the moment? A headache for a minute or so.

_This _newborn had sent every single vampire in the world to their knees, their skulls nearly cracking from the sheer _force _of the newborns power for ten whole minutes. Some had never felt such pain, not recognising the symptoms. Others, like Caius had only had a moment of agony before pushing it to the back of their neat minds and thinking logically of how to proceed. And Aro had simply been overjoyed, _finally, _an extremely powerful vampire, who may be his most worthwhile addition to the Volturi yet.

He had then realised he actually had to _find _the newborn first.

So Aro sent out everyone.

The undercovers, the plainclothes, the official guards, the ones who others had thought had left them long ago. Every man, woman and teenager sent all over the world, searching for the presence of the mind numbing pain that had flashed across their minds three days before. Now they were back - somebody had found it.

"If you have anything to say, step forward now." Aro's voice shattered the silence across the room like a drop of a pin, ringing clear above all else.

A movement in the front line, and Demetri stepped forward.

Of course it would be Demetri. Of course he would be the one who found him. The best tracker in the world.

Aro's sharp eyes moved onto Demetri as he began to speak.

"I felt the pull the very second my mind was set on finding the newborn. He was in America, with the Olympic Coven." Demetri spat out the last two words like they were infectious, and Aro couldn't help but agree.

The Olympic Coven and their Protectors were still a sore subject for the Volturi ever since they had evaded them with the half-breed Renesmee and the shape-shifters, showing the Volturi up in the process. But they had a grudging respect for them.

And now they had a newborn so powerful it's burst of power was the largest in recorded history so far, ever since Aro had been turned before the birth of Jesus by about a thousand years.

The Olympics were in trouble.

"Did you see the newborn in question?" Aro's voice was sharp and commanding, but the words were already rolling off Demetri's tongue. He wouldn't have usually asked, but others needed to know what the newborn looked like when they went and... brought him in for a friendly proposition.

"Yes, milord. He was about 6'2 and looked to be about seventeen or sixteen years of age when he was turned. He was... dark haired, jet black with a streak of grey near the front. The newborn had a slightly... Greek look about him, and he spoke with a New York accent. But milord..." Demetri seemed to falter, grasping for words.

"Handsome, was he?" Aro asked lightly, striding towards Demetri in a feline manner. Demetri squirmed.

"Y-yes, milord. Handsome enough."

Aro took another step.

"Anything... _scare _you, Demetri?" Aro purred. Demetri gulped audibly.

"N-no. I mean, yes." Demetri stuttered.

"What was it?" Aro whispered, close enough to reach out and suffocate Demetri.

"His... his eyes."

Aro stepped back with superhuman grace, wizzing back to his throne, seated casually once more. Demetri breathed out.

"What was wrong with his eyes that scared you, my friend?" Aro lounged and Demetri sat easily once more.

"They... they were green." A huge burst of tension filled the room, for nobody wished to speak out of turn in the court of the Volturi, but the thoughts wizzing round the room were almost audible.

_Green?_

_GREEN?_

_They should be red!_

_What went wrong?_

_What is HE?_

_Unnatural..._

Aro lifted his head and held out his hand. Demetri wizzed forward and placed his hand to Aro's.

**...**

_A black haired boy was wizzing through a forest, dancing across the land as if it were made of clouds and his own personal running track. Not a sound was heard._

_Demetri was in the tree tops, moving so quickly the trees didn't even shiver as he hopped onto them and then off onto the next. The youth turned several time mid stride in a sort of pirouette, looking around warily as if sensing another's presence. _

_The newborn - for it was clear that was what he was - was a late teen, tall and lithe in his build, more of a swimmer's body than anything else. His hair was as black as ebony and a rough line of grey marred the youthful look about him. _

_His hands were calloused, and his bare arms had hundreds of little lines - scars - covering them, changing his tan skintone to a creamy kind. Around his neck he wore a necklace of four beads, Demetri was too far away to see what they detailed, and he was wearing an orange T-shirt that had the faded letters 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' emblazoned on the front._

_The newborn suddenly stopped altogether, twisting his head sideways. A second later a huge buck ran into the clearing. The newborn wasted no time pouncing on it._

_As the newborn was eating, Demetri saw a flash of silver in the corner of his eye. When he looked, he saw a bunch of young girls all dressed in silver wielding bows and arrows. One at the front with spiky black and blue hair with a tiara sitting on top of it seemed to be in charge. Her eyes were trained on the newborn tearing the buck apart._

_She choked back a sob and a tear rolled down her freckled face. _

_Abruptly she turned and ran almost as fast as a vampire, and as silently, tear tracks covering the ground. The other girls followed her, and soon it was only the newborn and the hunk of flesh that used to be a buck in the clearing. Demetri sprang from tree top to tree top, all the way back to Volterra._

**...**

Aro nodded once, and smiled a cold smile.

He then stood and opened his arms, addressing everyone in the room.

"Friends, let us make for the Olympic Clan. This newborn must be retrieved at _any_ cost."

And that was what Alice saw in her vision, a world away, before she ran back to her family.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson.

**AN: **A very happy birthday (for tomorrow) for** Readersgotswag **who asked for this chapter as a birthday present. I hope you all like it :) I did kind of write it in an hour, so it's a little shorter than other chapters...

* * *

><p><em>"We have a problem." Alice gasped, as she all but flashed back into the house, and Percy did a double take as he turned and saw Alice when she hadn't been there before.<em>

_The Cullens, however, weren't affected, they were used to it, and Carlisle immediately stood with a furrowed forehead._

_"They're coming." she said, seriously, her bell like voice for once not cheerful "All of them. Every last member of the guard, the wives, Aro, Caius and Marcus. And they're coming quicker than before. We have no time to prepare, we're going to- we're going to _die."

**...**

That had been a day ago.

In seconds, the peaceful day had become overshadowed, and Percy hadn't even known that it was possible for vampires (their particular breed, anyway) to die.

But apparently, it was very, very possible.

All that had to be done was for their limbs to be separated from their torso and their heads to be taken off, burnt to ash and then, _voila, _vampire barbeque with all the trimmings.

Percy couldn't help feel useless, as the others rushed around the house, using their phones to contact other vampires who helped them against the other vampires last time. Apparently, last time, there had been no battle.

Carlisle wasn't that optimistic this time around.

As it was, Percy was given a crash course on the 'Volturi' by Edward as everyone else panicked and phoned more vampires who couldn't arrive fast enough and shoved lighters in their pockets and panicked a bit more before remembering they were vampires and they weren't supposed to panic.

"They're the closest we have to vampire royalty, or your Gods." Edward was the only one who knew about who he was before, and he would like to keep it that way.

"They've been in power for as long as Carlisle's been alive, plus around a thousand years. They have three leaders, Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro is really in charge. When he touches your hand, he can see every memory, every thought you've ever had. Caius has no power, except his mind. He's extraordinarily clever. And Marcus has the power of relationship identification, he can see emotional ties between individuals. You go to the Volturi if you've seen a vampire law being broken, usually."

Edward swallowed dryly "Or, if you want to die."

Percy sensed there was a story behind that, but it wasn't his place to pry.

"But... we haven't done anything. Have we?" Percy asked, his throat dry.

"No." Edward answered "Not this time."

By the end of the crash course, Percy was even more confused than before.

But he had little time to think on it, because at the time, the only coven who was close enough to help and brave enough to do so arrived.

They were called the Denali's, they came from Alaska, and one of them looked like Annabeth's more otherworldly, more beautiful, twin. And he wasn't saying he preferred her to Annabeth - it was a fact.

The only real difference, was her eyes.

They were the same colour as the Cullen's - tawny brown, instead of Annabeth's unmistakable grey.

"And who is this?" she had smiled at him as she entered, seemingly unbothered by the knowledge that the Volturi were coming to slaughter them all and chop them into little pieces.

But he saw.

They had once been human, after all, and some habits never truly faded.

Her hands shook, and while her nails were perfect crescent moons, the skin around them was peeled back and an angry red colour.

She was nervous.

And that was okay.

And if the flirting distracted her from the horrible truth, that may force her to back out, then he didn't mind.

Also, he could pretend she was Annabeth for a little while.

"The problem." he replied, and she smiled at him and chuckled.

"Does the problem have a name?" she enquired, raising a delicate pale eyebrow.

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Tanya, Tanya Denali." she replied in rapid succession, and held out for him to shake, which he did, and she bit her lip.

"Percy," Edward interrupted "would you like to meet the rest of the Denali's?" humour darkened his tone, and Percy nodded, looking at the other beautiful women and two men, greeting them all.

He could feel Tanya's eyes on his back.

He pretended she was Annabeth as they began to talk again, and he noticed her picking at her fingers so that the skin like stone peeled away, to reveal a unmoving vein which was quickly covered by the skin growing back haphazardly.

That's when it first hit Percy that he was dead.

**...**

"I love you."

Percy pretended that he wasn't there as everyone said so to their other halves (IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou) and stood next to Tanya, waiting for the attack.

Waiting for the pain.

Waiting for the end he had brought on them all.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in Tanya's ear.

She looked up at him, and he pretended that she was Annabeth as hard as he could, as she smiled and whispered back "Nobody blames you."


	7. AN

Hello readers :)

I haven't used this account in a while, and just to make it official, every one of the works on this account if not completed is unfinished and will be abandoned along with the account. If you want to adopt any one of the stories, feel free, just please put that the original idea was mine and however many chapters you are using are mine.

This account will be left as it is, not deleted so you can still look at the stories, and the completed ones that I like will be edited and probably put onto my ao3 account which is: thegirl.

Sorry and thanks for liking, reading, reviewing and commenting on my stories, this website has made me so much more confident in my writing and I have you all to thank for that.

Thanks.


End file.
